


The Cieling Breaks

by AnnieM



Series: Meg/Maggie [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, POV Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: Meg and Maggie Fraser-Thatcher are settled in their jobs and home. Meg is contemplating retirement. But big changes are in store.





	The Cieling Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted a different motivation for the surprise, Commissioner Luce changed that! So Meg had to find something else.This story has been on my mind's back burner for a good while.  
> This story is for reading pleasure, and Alliance owns Meg and Maggie. Every thing else is my story.

June 2017

Things were happening in the dark recesses of the Canadian government. The CSIS leader was retiring (due to health concerns,) and the Prime Minister was putting out "feelers" for candidates to fill that position. The new PM was younger and wanted to put someone with different skills in the position.

The candidate had to have great administration skills, have a diplomats charm, and proven job experience in the field. The PM also did not want just another boy's club member, though the candidate could be male or female.

Meanwhile, in the RCMP, Assistant Commissioner Margaret (Meg) Fraser-Thatcher had been in the Strategic Policy and Planning Directorate for years. She was seriously contemplating retirement. Meg felt she had little chance for further advancement in the RCMP. The good old boy's network was still in power, despite the several women in Supertindent and Commissioner posts.

Meg''s wife Maggie was a Staff Sergeant in Ottawa, Chief of Article Testing for Procurement, RCMP. SSgt. Maggie Fraser-Thatcher was at home more frequently this past year than in the past year. She had found a Corporal who was quite close to her in Artic Survival skills. She delegated to him more of the outdoor testing and training. The job required a tremendous amount of paperwork. She had slowly, with Meg's help, become quite proficient in handling it and the bureaucratic nightmare of Ottawa.

While heading home from her office, Maggie thought she saw someone "shadowing" her to the Jeep. Her senses on high alert, Maggie kept an eye on her mirrors, but nothing stood out. She took her time going to the main house, still believing she had been followed.

Meg came home soon after six pm. Though tired, she had a smile on her face as a freshly-scrubbed Maggie gave her a big hug! Then Charcoal the cat came up and wrapped her legs in purring fur. Meg had never known such wonderful home-comings!

Both women prepared dinner, simple grilled chicken with steamed vegetables, salad and fresh bread; Maggie had stopped by the corner bakery at lunch. Having a quiet evening at home, Maggie mentioned that she felt she was followed. Meg was concerned, but Maggie assured her she found no one and then kissed Meg.

********************************************

Next day at the headquarters RCMP, the halls were buzzing with chatter. People were silently placing wagers on who would be the next CSIS director. They did not care that it was not their own boss, fun was fun!

A group of six people were gathered in the hallway, discussing the issue, and someone joked outloud, "Wouldn't it be funny if Commissioner Thatcher was picked?" Several secretaries hooted; though they did not know it, Maggie heard them! She thought *Why not Meg? She certainly has the qualifications for the job!* Miffed, Maggie stalked back to her office. If those people only known how many times Meg had been asked to come back to the CSIS!

After calming down, Maggie thought it was rather silly to get upset about something that had not happened. Since Meg was in the RCMP, she was not likely to be considered. The powers that- may -be would probably promote from within. And even she thought that because Meg was female, she would not be seriously considered.

*******************************************

Meanwhile, John Sontan had his own ideas for his replacement. He had tried to get Meg back to the CSIS for years, now he had the perfect way, "An offer Meg could not refuse!"

Two Weeks Later

The Prime Minister's office had received several recommendations for the director. Those included the deputy director, two bureau chiefs, and a surprise, a Deputy Commissioner of the RCMP. The recomdation came with a list of the Commissioner's qualifiaction's; agent experience, diplomatic experience, and of course administrative experience.

Most of the other canidates had two of the main requirements, but the RCMP candidate had three and a half. The half was that she was a woman; with all the bad stories about the RCMP and sexual harassment, was a plus. And though it should not matter; that she was still relatively young and pretty was great.

During the last two weeks, both Meg and Maggie had seen "ghosts" around work and the house and barn. They both had done artistic impressions of what the "ghosts" look like, at least six different people drawn. Meg was about to bring her department to investigate when she was called. She was to meet the Prime Minister in her dress serge next Monday at noon. Maggie was invited, but was to attend in civilian garb.

******************************************

Monday at Noon: the Prime Minister's Office

Since Meg had not been told what the meeting was about, she was amazed at the press and cameras kept at a distance in the hallway. Maggie had worn a stunning blue dress and shoes to match Meg in her best uniform.

As they entered the Prime Minister's office they were met by the PM's secretary and led to a large conference room. There the Prime Minister, the RCMP Commissioner and the outgoing CSIS Director were around the table. The people assembled rose as the women entered, and Meg and Maggie were seated to the Minister"s right.

The Prime Minister started the meeting,

"Commissioner Fraser-Thatcher, it is my honor to tell you that after careful consideration, you are the choice to replace John Sontan as Director of the CSIS. The Commissioner here does not want to let you go, but she can not figure how to make you stay if you want to go. 

Your work with the CSIS is legendary as the "Ice Queen." You handled the death of the missing RCMP agent and his return with a dept of understanding and kindness that was very much needed. Your operation of your office is first rate and the paperwork generated is always on time. Your staff say you are professional but at the same time understanding, and a pleasure to work for.

I will not lie and tell you that your being a woman has nothing to do with this. It is a considerable asset to the position and to the Canadian government that you are a woman. And since you will have to be a diplomat in this position, your consulate experience is a great bonus.

We will leave you both to talk this out. I realize you would like more time than forty-five minutes to decide; but certain pressing matters have speed up that time frame. Let my secretary know when you decide."

Meg had her "consulate face" on through the meeting, but now she let out a big breath and then just looked at Maggie.

Maggie looked a little shell shocked. She looked softly at Meg's expression of surprise and said, 

"You recently thought that you had hit the cieling as far as your career goes. Now you have the opportunity to go where no woman has been. The Prime Minister said you were the best candidate, even though some of the reasons were a little sexist. I want you to take this job! You deserve it! I will stand by you all the way!"

Meg looked up with unabashed love at her "rock," her Maggie! She never had someone express such endearing love and support. Maggie had never asked Meg to change for her, she was adored as is.

"Maggie, this might bring change to both our careers, but I do want this. Are you okay with having to go to numerous parties and dressing up quite frequently? Also all the strange hours and secrecy."

"Oh! Yes! Meg, I can dress up as often as you need! Besides, I will beside a goddess! And you know I can keep a secret."

A quick deep kiss and hug later, the PM's secretary made notification of the decision. At one pm a press conference would be held to make the announcement. Meg and Maggie were treated to a light lunch before hand.

*******************************************

Three hours later at their home, the women were enjoying some champagne and take-out from their favorite restraunt. In jeans and slippers they sat on the couch, talking about the day's events.

"The investigation of us was not too subtle, those were CSIS men we saw. The Commissioner told me that. She was sad to see me go, but understood why I would, " said Meg. 

"Glad to know that! I guess they needed to know both of us, before offering you the job. They probably wondered about me, you were a known quantity."

"Well I always thought of you as the rock of the two of us. I may put on a brave face, but it is you Maggie, who is the real hero!"

"Meg! You have faced a danger I could not even phantom, the really true evil people will do to another person. You survived and thrived inspire of that evil. You truly are a hero! You are my hero!"

Meg smiled and sipped her champagne. The two women listened to some music for the rest of the evening, knowing that soon quiet evenings with the cat and dogs were probably going to be rare from now on.

Maggie could retire when she wanted or needed to. Meg felt she finally reached the glass cieling and broke it. She had started out as a Constable and now was the CSIS Director. Her wife was proud and she knew her parents would be. She could end her working career on a high and smile as to how her life has played out. Meg is where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the reasons mentioned are sexist. But they also can be attributes for more women in high places. It is all dependent on who wields the power and how it is used.


End file.
